Dangerous Desires
by smoldersex
Summary: AU Elena is cramming in the Library when an unexpected visitor arrives and causes a little chaos. What will she do? DARK THEMES. Kind of a season one Damon. RATED M for language, some gore, and lots of smut!
1. Mystic Falls Library

My first real attempt at writing fanfiction so go easy on me! Dedicated to Maria (she knows who she is!)

It had been a long day in school for Elena Gilbert, she was ready to go home but she decided she needed to go to the library and study a bit for the exams that were to come up. She gets an unexpected visitor. Will she run and hide. Dark Themes MA

* * *

Elena's POV

I was still in the library paging through textbooks when Bonnie and Caroline had just decided to leave our all day cram session at Mystic Falls High. It was unbearably quiet and I realized I was the only one left in the library. I started packing up my stuff and that's when I heard a loud shriek from down the hallway. I ran to the door and hit the lights so no one would know I was here. My heart raced as I looked out into the hall, watching the librarian being completely drained of her blood by this man, a vampire. I heard the legends but things like this don't happen in real life do they? I put my hands over my mouth to hold back a sob, I was shaking with fear. The vampire in all black looked up peering toward the library window. Shit. I ran and hid under the counter and held my breath as the doors flew open.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," the vampire's voice was pure silk. He flipped the lights on for a better look. He picked up my book I left on the counter and opened it up.

"Elena Gilbert? What a pretty name, now why don't you come out here. I'm Damon," he said full of sarcasm.

"Come on, love I know you're in here. I can smell you." He yelled knowing I was near by. Fuck you Damon I thought to myself. He's not gonna hurt me not now not ever.

"Well, well looks like we're playing hide and seek now," he laughed. I kept my breaths shallow trying to calm myself down. I suddenly felt like he wouldn't find me, I have a chance at survival.

"You know I can hear your heartbeat, right?" He said knocking down bookshelves looking for me. Fuck I said to myself. Now my breaths became harder, I'm so scared. I tried to lower my heart rate but relaxing wasn't an option. Just the thought of being in the same room as a vampire made my eyes well up with tears. Suddenly my own thoughts drowned out any noise. Complete silence filled the library, but as soon as I took a deep breath the counter was ripped from over my head. Shit he found me.

"I win," he grinned. I stood to my feet running as fast as I could all my adrenaline pumping through my veins made me feel like I was flying. I looked back to see if he was following and to my surprise he had already beat me to the door. I was out of breath and out of ideas. He backed me into the wall and I thought my heart would jump out of my chest.

"So you wanna play hard ball?" he smirked cocking his head to the side. He inhaled the scent of my neck and looked hungrily at me.

"Please, don't kill me, I just- I don't wanna die! D-Damon please," I begged with all my heart. He laughed to himself and looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and ran his hand down my long straight brunette mane.

"Sweetheart, who said anything about killing, I just wanna taste," he said bearing his fangs and pushing my hair back exposing my neck freely. Tears started rolling down my face, I knew it was going to die. Damon was going to kill me. He pulled my chin towards him so I was looking in his eyes. I've heard of compulsion and I tried my best to avoid his eyes until he overpowered me my grabbing my face between his hands.

"This is going to feel so pleasurable, and you will enjoy it," he said with a straight face while his pupils constricted.

"I will enjoy it," I said back with out realizing that I had just given him permission to bite me. In an instant his fangs sunk into my neck. Ohmygod it felt amazing. My body went limp in his arms. I trusted him to do whatever he wanted with me. What was happening? I moaned in response and felt his lips twist up in a smile against my skin. He pulled his fangs out and looked at me with complete seduction in his eyes. This moment was filled with pure ecstasy.

"Mmm you taste so sweet, now I wanna taste you down there," he said seductively as he ran his hand across my heated core. What! I thought to myself. "Is that okay?" he asked every word dripping with sex.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered. I could not believe my own answer. I just allowed Damon this vampire I just met to have his way with me, and yet all I could feel was so incredibly sexy. I wanted this more than anything. Before I could catch my breath he already tore my skirt off. Pressing his face against my wet black lace panties. I never had anyone take control like this. When I was with Matt the most we did was cuddle with a few light pecks when no one was looking, we had a very innocent relationship so in comparison I was completely in over my head. I have had so much built up sexual frustration and Damon was about to fulfill my needs, and I was letting him.

"You're so wet baby," he groaned. He ripped my soaked panties off causing me to groan in anticipation. OhmyGod. He was blowing his hot breath on my quivering core. My legs were shaking beneath me. I didn't know how much more I could handle. The library suddenly felt so hot, I started to unbutton my blouse revealing cleavage as a reaction.

"Ple-Please, I want you," I moaned sounding all too needy.

"Tell me how you want it, or I won't do it," he whispered against my throbbing center. He teased at my center, running his index finger up and down, and up and down. I thought I was going to go mad.

"Damon, please," My voice was breathy and shallow trying to hold my composure.

"You want me to make you come?" He whispered, still blowing on my center.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered.

"Say it." his voice suddenly dark with desire.

"Make. me. c-come," I said shyly. I couldn't believe I said it. I was good girl Elena Gilbert, but Damon brought out this dark-sided sex kitten, and I relished in the feeling.

"With pleasure," he smirked, and his tongue started attacking my bundle of nerves. I couldn't contain my feelings. I thought I was going to explode! And just when I felt my orgasm on its way and my come building up he pulled away.

"You didn't think I was gonna make it that easy, did you?" he smirked blowing onto my swollen nub again.

"Please, I need to-I'm so wet for you..." I trailed off, my legs were still shaking beneath me. He stood up and started kissing me furiously, our tongues battling for dominance. He won of course and tugged at my bottom lip as his pulled away.

"You're gonna work for your pleasure," he said roughly as he unbuttoned his pants. The sound of his zipper frightened me.

"But I've never-" I said almost embarrassed.

"It's okay, you'll learn now, open wide, and relax your throat. It's simple," he reassured me as he plunged his throbbing cock deep into my mouth.

I pulled back and held his hard cock in my hands, he was so big! I started pumping it up and down and I heard him catch his breath. I've never had so much power over anyone. Suddenly brave I started shoving him deeper into my mouth. Deep down my throat. I gagged at first and then remembered to relax my throat. I was getting the hang of it, so I added my second hand jerking him off rapidly continuing to deep throat him, I pulled back kissing the head softly, looking up at him seductively I swirling my tongue around his long shaft. I guess hearing all Caroline's sex stories paid off, I thought to myself grinning by how hard he became in my mouth.

"Shit, that's it baby. Y-you're fucking amazing," he hissed darkly. I'd never sucked dick before so I felt so proud not to mention even more turned on. Just seeing how much I was pleasuring him made me even more wet.

"I need to be inside you!" He pulled his cock out of my mouth and pushed me on to the floor. I spread my legs wide without hesitation. His throbbing cock plunged into my hot wet center. I hissed with the amount of pleasure and pain I felt.

"Fuccck Damon," I whined at how big he was.

"Damn, you have the tightest pussy Elena," He said as he rammed me harder with every thrust. It hurt so bad but it felt so good. I wouldn't dare tell him to stop. I was on the edge about to get my release until he pulled out of me both of us groaning at the loss. This moment was pure bliss. I've never felt this way ever. Then he took his hard cock and started rubbing it against my swollen clit for the climax. He rubbed his cock against me at vampiric speed as I grinded him moving my hips in a circular motion against him leaving me breathless, as I felt an explosion coming my way.

"FUCKKK," we yelled in unison as we both came undone. Our emissions bonding together as we came. We both inhaled deeply trying to regain our composure.

"That was definitely one of the best fucks of my life," he whispered, catching his breath against my ear as his fangs sunk back into my neck, I moaned at the pressure. I felt so weak, my eyelids felt heavy like they weighed tons.

He bit his wrist and put it up to my lips, "Drink."

I grabbed his arm and took a couple mouth fulls of his blood, I was stunned when it fully healed me. Suddenly I had energy to go again.

"If this is the sex when you're human I know it will be mind-blowing when I turn you," he smiled at me stroking my hair.

"Turn me?" I questioned. I looked at him suddenly scared. What did he have in mind? He looked at me smirking with a twisted expression. He stroked my hair, smiling with no emotion in his eyes he snapped my neck and I fell into darkness.

* * *

OK SO HE TURNED ELENA AT THE END! Leave reviews! Tell me if you loved it, hated it, or if you think it was horrid writing. Anything at all! If you review I may continue :)! Thanks for reading!


	2. Where Am I?

First of all, I wanna thank everyone who read and reviewed my fic! I means so much to me! Also I changed the title of the story since I will be continuing it, sorry for any confusion!

* * *

Elena's POV

I woke up in a dark room on a large four poster bed. Where the fuck am I? And why is my head pounding. I feel like I have a huge hangover. I don't remember leaving the library last night. I rub my neck to ease the stiffness and suddenly I have flashes of memories flooding my brain. The biting, the blood, the sex. _Damon_. I quickly got out of the bed stumbling to my feet. My legs were shaking from fear as I heard someone approach the door. It swung open of course the one and only Damon was standing before me.

"What did you do to me?" I said my voice trembling.

"I fixed you. Now you're mine now. Forever. And forever wouldn't be as long if I kept you as a frail human would it. You should be thanking me!" he said harshly.

I felt a sob in my throat. Me, a vampire? I never wanted this! A tear ran down my face and Damon walked closer to me. "Feed or die. I can always make a new play thing. Tick tock Elena," he smirked running his hand down my jaw line, "The choice is your's," he said leaving me dumbfounded in his bedroom. _Feed or Die?_ This can't be happening. I'm only 18 years old. I was supposed to graduate, go to college and **LIVE** a life. I have to get out of here. I moved to the door of course he had locked me in from the outside. The windows! I ran opening the drapes and sunlight flooded the room. I used to love the sun but right now it was so bright almost unbearable to look at. I couldn't stand to be out in the sun feeling like this, I surely wouldn't make it far. I quickly shut the drapes relaxing my eyes to the darkness. I heard a knock at the door and resumed my spot on his bed. He came in with a random drunk sorority girl.

"Time to have some fun," he smirked.

The girl was half naked in her bra and matching lace panties. I was weirdly jealous of how much she was hanging over Damon, continually laughing as if something was so hilarious. With out warning he bit into her neck causing her to moan in pleasure. Something came over me as I smelled the scent of her blood filling the room. It smelled amazing. I've never been able to smell blood before and I liked it! He pulled away, "Want a bite," he grinned, knowing the scent was driving me insane. I was backed into the corner not even realizing I had moved away. He slowly approached me and I could hear the blood pumping through her veins. What's happening to me? I felt my teeth shifting in my mouth. I lifted a finger to my mouth and felt the sharpness. My fangs were coming in, all I had to do was feed and I would be immortal forever. I don't know what to do. But the sight of Damon feeding was arousing me to new heights.

"Fuck," I groaned. This whole moment was turning me on, which I didn't have time for. However there was something about watching him dominate her while she moaned in ecstasy of the moment. He pulled away and licked her wound. She groaned clearly displeased he stopped feeding from her. He put his arm out and I surprised myself when I took his hand and came close to him and the drunken girl.

"Go ahead Elena, you know you want to," his voice was deep with desire. The intensity was killing me and before I could stop myself I had bitten her and some sort of frenzy took over. This moment was heavenly I unexpectedly grabbed her tighter around her neck wanting all of her. I had gotten so engrossed in feeding on her I forgot Damon was even in the room until he ran his hands down my waist all his touches left me goosebumps and then he whispered into my ear,"Finish her" and I did. I drained the life from this girl. I never even knew her and suddenly I felt remorse hit me hard. I was suddenly wiping the blood from my lips, crying my eyes out.

"Relax Elena, we go through sorority girls fast," he laughed.

"This isn't funny I just killed a girl who had her whole life ahead of her. Doesn't that matter to you?" I choked out.

"None of this matters to me! You killed a girl, so what, you'll kill dozens!" he voice was ice-cold. I turned to walk away from him, because I couldn't handle how much life didn't matter to him! He was a masochistic bastard and I had to get away from him. He abruptly stopped me slamming me into the wall. I gasped, so shocked at how rough he was with me. I'd never had anyone handle me this way. He looked at me fiercely, our eyes were connecting in so many ways I've never experienced. Instantly his lips attacked mine. It was a hungry yet desperate kiss. He pulled away leaving me breathless.

"You should know your emotions are heightened," he trailed off, "but don't worry soon you'll be able to kill without feeling a thing," his voice was pure silk. He picked up the girls limp body tossing her corpse over his shoulder and walked out of the room locking me back up. I went into her bathroom and turned on the shower. Tears mixing with water ran down my face. Finally after almost an hour in the shower I came out and he was lying on the bed shirtless in his black boxer briefs, flipping through the hundreds of channels on his flat screen. My eyes instantly went to the bulge in the front of his underwear. Damn I almost forgot the mind-blowing sex we had and instantly my sorrow was gone. Now I was feeling all too aroused. Feeling bold I dropped my towel and strutted past him to the door.

In a flash he was in front of me, "Just where do you think you're going?" he snarled suddenly distracted by my impressive breasts. "I need clothes," I said in a matter of fact tone. I could play his game, and pretend to not give a fuck too. On the inside I am reeling to throw him on the bed and fuck him senseless but on the outside I am showing him a great deal of disinterest.

"It's taken care of check the closet." he said sternly.

I walked over, feeling his eyes on my ass as I turned away, it was full of brand new clothes, tags intact.

"Wow, for me? How sweet." I said sarcastically. How does he know what I like to wear? I walked in the closet and saw all the clothes. Damn they are beautiful, which makes it even harder to be angry at him! He's an arrogant asshole but in a way he's pretty perfect too. I shook off my feelings for him. He wants to play tough, well so can I! I'm vampire now, and since all my bruises healed I was one sexy vampire. Since he's in his underwear I'm gonna put on some sexy lingerie and have some fun toying with him! I shut the closet door getting perfectly adorned giggling to myself as I fastened my thigh highs to my garter belt feeling so sexy. I was in all black which I knew he would love since it seems to be his favorite color. I walked out of the closet.

"Oh Damon" I purred. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked seeing him shrug on his leather jacket.

"Out. Stay here and behave, or you'll fair badly." He barked.

"What?! You can't! Look at me," I raced in front him using my vampire speed for the first time, and I loved it. I felt powerful as I blocked the door.

"Yes you look very sexy but I have plans, now move aside or I'll make you," he scowled.

What did I have to lose? "No!" I said sternly.

"Oh, really?" he grabbed me and pushed me into the door. I winced at the pain, but I could tolerate way more pain as a vampire. "I said move and you will do as you're told," he grabbed me by my chin, "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," I sneered, pulling away from his grip. "Fine! Leave! What do I care? I'll find something or maybe someone to keep me occupied." I said with a smirk.

"Someone? Don't ever say that again or-"

Feeling ballsy I cut him off, "Or you'll what! You're not gonna kill me!" I laughed in his face, and I could tell I was getting under his skin.

"I may not kill you, but this will keep you down for a while," He grabbed my neck. I tried to pull away but he was way stronger.

Not again! -SNAP-

* * *

Poor Elena :( Anyways leave me reviews! I love to know what you guys think! _(Especially you Maria!)_

XOXO Selena 3


	3. I'm Sorry

Thank you all for your reviews and your endless excitement about this fic! It means so much to me! I hope I keep you all interested.

Warning: Damon is very dark in this chapter

* * *

Elena's POV

I jumped up as I regained consciousness. What the fuck? Damon snapped my neck! I moved my arm to rub my neck realizing I was restrained. I opened my eyes and saw I was half naked, only in my bra and underwear strapped to Damon's bed. My body was spreadeagled with my arms and legs bound so tight that when I struggled it cut into my flesh.

"Rise and shine baby," his voice menaced.

"Damon this shit isn't funny you better let me the fuck go," I cried

He grabbed my face and looked at me with pure rage.

"Listen I'm just about fed up with the way you've been talking to me, you will respect me or you will pay! You belong to me and I won't take your smart ass remarks lightly anymore!"

I laughed and said, "Oh Damon are you serious?! I'm a vampire, thanks to you, I am stronger and faster than I was when I was a meaningless human! So unless you're gonna drive a stake through my heart nothing you do can hurt me!"

"Oh really?" He smirked and shoved a stake into my leg causing me to scream out in pain. The wood rubbing against the inside of the broken skin felt like pure agony.

"Fuckkk! What are you doing?!" I screamed.

"I can't hurt you huh?" he smirked, feeling all too pleased with himself.

"Damon, please, I'm begging you just stop. I'm sorry okay?!"

"Not good enough! You see when I made plans to go out last night it was for your benefit. I visited a witch to make you a special ring-"

I cut him off, "Proposing already?" I said crudely. He pulled the stake from leg and drove it deep into my hip, smiling as he did it.

"You just love testing me don't you baby," he smirked.

"Fuck you!" I winced from the pain. He sped over to his window.

"Don't worry you will, later. But right now I am enjoying seeing you in pain." He winked and pulled the drapes open. My skin felt like it was on fire! I was screaming as the sunlight seared into my skin! The pain was worse than the stake in in my hip.

"Stop! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I screeched.

"You ready to behave?" He smiled as he closed the curtain, he knew he won, and I was too weak to fight back with my smart ass comments.

"Y-yes," I stuttered feeling defeated.

"Good girl," he walked toward the bed and slipped the ring on my middle finger. He was suddenly back at the window. "This should work," he whipped the drapes back and I flinched ready for the pain but felt nothing but the suns warmth. He ripped the stake from my hip causing tears to roll down my face.

"Now the real fun," he said with a devilish smirk to accompany the sick thought I knew he must be thinking seeing me tied up like this.

"What are you gonna do to me," I said weakly.

He grabbed a blood bag and ripped the top off letting it run into my mouth. I needed the blood it made me heal up faster from the stake wounds. In seconds I finished the bag. I still was confused on how blood could make me feel so good, not just full but it gave me this incredible euphoric feeling every time I fed. The blood was like doing a round of ecstasy, it made my blood tingle with desire.

"Mmmm. You know I like it when you're mean. It's such a turn on," I grinned. Hoping I sounded seductive enough for him to untie me, so I could get my hands on him. I needed to touch him. He ran his hands down my body and I arched up against his touch. I wanted him now in the dirtiest way possible.

"See this is why I tied you down baby. No moving, no touching. Relax just let your body give in to me," he whispered in my ear with a slight laugh following. I know he loved seeing me ache for his touch. I relaxed my body letting my back rest against the bed again.

"Okay. Touch me," I breathed.

His lips traveled down my body kissing my neck, then between my breasts as he needed each one tenderly in his grasp. I was biting back moans feeling wetness gathering between my legs. I'm so ready for him. Suddenly his hand traveled to my inner thighs. I was writhing beneath him. His middle finger began to stroke my clit causing my breath to hitch. He removed his finger and started to pull down my panties at the slowest rate possible. I was ready to break free from these restraints and fuck him senseless. He then tore my bra off paying close attention to my nipples. He was nibbling the left one hard while he tweeked the right one tightly. All the sensation was shooting directly to my groin.

"God, I need you," I groaned, "Please fuck me."

He said nothing as his hand went back to work on my clit. He was rubbing it at vampiric speed causing me to lose control.

"Don't cum yet. If you do you'll be punished," he said darkly.

The vibration from his hand was too much for me to contain. Unknowingly I came all over his hand and he stopped the moment I did.

"What the fuck did I just say?" he sounded angry.

"I'm sorry, you were just so good, and I couldn't control-" I was suddenly scared.

"You couldn't control yourself? Well guess what, right now I'm not gonna control myself either," he menaced.

He tightened the ropes around my ankles and wrist, so it was rubbing taut against my skin. He started to undo his pants, pulling his belt off slowly. Before I could react I felt the snap of the belt against my stomach and I cried out in pain. He took the end of his belt and did a few quick snaps against my already wet slit. I couldn't believe the pain and pleasure this was giving me. He was getting off to the sounds of my cries and the intensity of my oncoming orgasm. He dropped his pants and tore off his shirt leaving him naked. His cock was erect and ready with out any touching. Just the sight of me made him stiff.

He positioned himself on top of me slamming his huge cock deep into my core. I yelped from the pain. He was being so rough and hard but I kind of liked it. I loved it when he was pissed off. I've never had angry sex, but this has to be what it's like. He was thrusting into me using his vampiric speed. I was just about to hit my climax and he started choking me as he thrust into me. I've never experienced anything like this. I started coming again gasping for air and he came inside me releasing me from his hold.

"Oh my god, Damon, that was-"

"Shh, no talking." he pulled his now limp cock from my swollen pussy. I couldn't believe how cold he was being. He left me tied up and started walking toward his bathroom door.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna untie me! Damon! Please! I can join you in the shower!" I could hear the neediness in my voice as it cracked.

"Please? Damon! I'll behave! I promise," but he kept walking leaving me to stare at his perfectly sculpted ass.

"I'm sorry." He said as he shut the bathroom door leaving me restricted to his bed in the cold dark room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave me reviews ;)

Selena


	4. Shower

Wow, I actually am updating faster than I expected! I hope that's okay with all of you ;)! Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I must have drifted off into darkness when Damon left me. The skin on my face felt tight from the dried tears. I was in agony, from being in this position for so long. I wanted to move my limbs, and stretch out all this pain. I woke up to someone pulling at my restraints on my wrists and ankles. I winced at the pain and opened my eyes, squinting at the light in the room, to Damon loosening the rope fashioned cuffs from my sore skin. I adjusted my eyes to the light so that they were wide open. My first instinct was to just make him happy. He looked at me with heavy eyes. It seemed like so much was on his mind, maybe regret and pain for hurting me?

"Good m-" I cut him off with a passionate kiss on the lips as he undid the last cuff on my wrist. I was overcome with love for Damon. I saw how much being in control weighed on him and because I care about him so much I want nothing more than to be submissive to him. I wanna please him in every way I can.

"Wow someone's awfully chipper this morning," he smirked. He was always being sarcastic, and having rude and snarky comments to make. It was something I ended up really adoring about him. He was surrounded by so much darkness but somehow I could always see the light as much as he didn't want to show it.

"I just missed you.. I've been thinking, Damon," I said shakily.

"Well that's never good, what is it Elena?" He questioned.

"You said I belong to you, forever, and that's why you turned me. Well I wanted you to know I'm okay with that," I grinned hoping he would be pleased. I was kicking down my walls just for him.

He laughed, "Well I'm glad I have your permission. I'm not asking you to be mine, I'm telling you that you are. I turned you simply because I was bored and I wanted a new toy to play with. That's what you are to me, my eternal toy. Don't ever think you're more than that."

His voice was so cold, it matched his icy stare. I was stunned at his response. I wanted to cry. These amplified emotions were really doing a number on me. One minute I'm in deeply in love, and the next I hate him for his torturous words. I know it's been such a short amount of time but I truly believe I'm in love with him. His words are fierce and cruel yet I want to be with him. Forever. All these thoughts are clouding my mind. I just want to make him happy, even if I'm just his plaything. He could learn to love me, couldn't he?

"Why so shocked? You didn't think I actually loved you, did you? You don't think I turned you, so our love could be pure and eternal like those bullshit twilight books?" He was laughing at me and continued, "You're just another notch in my belt baby. You're my own personal sex slave. I mean that's pretty much why I turned you. Aside from the fact you're beautiful and dead sexy in lingerie, I couldn't have your weak human body giving out on me," he smiled and just like that the feeling in his eyes were gone. No emotion in them whatsoever.

"Damon I wanna be more to you, please don't treat me like some sex bitch you don't care about I'm falling in-" he put his index finger to my lips.

"Don't" he said grimly, "I'm not the guy you wanna fall in love with you understand? And I happen to like that, my little sex bitch. That's all you'll ever be to me!"

I held back my tears, and nodded trying my best to be submissive. It's taking everything in me not to completely lose my mind. I want him to feel the same way about me. I am beginning to just get angry at this whole situation. I so badly just wanted to call him out on how much of a coward he was being! He's scared I can tell. He just covers it up by being a complete ass, but I won't say anything I'm too weak mentally and physically. I'm done trying, for now.

"I need a shower," I said bleakly.

"Let's go," he sneered leading me to the bathroom. He opened the shower door and I stepped in as he turned the water on adjusting to a temperature he figured I would like. It was nice and warm. It seemed like the answer to all my problems at the moment, I never wanted to leave. I closed my eyes as I was standing directly under the spout loving the water pressure, feeling so refreshed. Suddenly I felt hands on the back of my hips and I gasped from the surprise. I was so engaged in my shower I didn't even hear when Damon stepped in. He started kissing the back on my neck and I turned and pushed him against the steamy shower door he stayed in my hold as I devoured his lips. Our tongues battling eachother hungrily and the moment I let him win he pushed me against the back wall of the shower directly under the spout. He gripped my hips roughly picking me up and wrapping my long legs around his muscular body. I felt his stiffness pressed against my pelvis his length going all the way up to my stomach. The water running down both our bodies, I felt like I would overheat.

"Bite me," I said darkly.

Even though I was a vampire now I definitely was not opposed to blood sharing. He pulled my head back exposing my throat and neck. His teeth sunk deep into the side of neck causing me to moan. The sensation shot directly to my core as I let out a groan making me even wetter than I was when we started. Even as a vampire his bites were still so erotic and satisfying. With out permission I felt bold enough to sink my teeth into his shoulder. I knew he would either be really pissed, or really pleased, I was hoping for the latter. His body tensed at first but after a few moments he gave in to the pleasure of my bite and relaxed in my embrace. I couldn't take it anymore we were blood drunk off each other and the high was making me more and more needy.

"Fuck me," I whispered in his ear as my lips began to quiver. And without hesitation he barreled deep into me. I cried out in pure bliss. His cock filled me up perfectly. We were made for each other.

"Oh yeah, you like when I fuck that tight pussy, don't you? Tell me," he said roughly.

"Yes, please Damon, don't stop," I purred.

"Who's personal sex bitch are you?!" He said ramming me harder with every word.

"Fuck! Damon right there! I'm yours! Forever." I knew I said exactly what he needed to hear and in unison we came undone together sliding down the wall of the shower. All my negative thoughts came back flooding my brain. That's all he's ever gonna want from me: my body. Just sex, not love. But I want love, I have always been desperate for love. My heart sank as I finally accepted the fact, that I was only gonna be his 'personal sex bitch'. I kept a strong face before him, I wouldn't cry in front of him.

"Damn, baby you just get better and better," he smiled as he pulled out of me, both of us groaning at the loss I just want to mean something to him, though I doubt he's ever loved anyone or anything. I was still sitting on floor of the shower.

"Finish up, we're going out tonight," he said as he slapped my arm, interrupting my thoughts.

"Out? Where are we going?" I asked suddenly excited to get out. Maybe a night out would clear my head. Maybe we're going on a date! I was so excited.

"We're gonna get a real bite," he smirked, "Who knows maybe I'll let you choose."

Of course just a food run. Well maybe this could be fun. Anything to get out the boarding house for a while. I smiled at him as I quickly finished up my shower. I can't wait to see what else he has in store for me.

* * *

I hope I didn't disappoint any of my lovely readers! Leave me reviews. I have a lot of plans for Damon & Elena, so I hope you stay tuned!


	5. Grab a Bite

Thank you guys for your support and excitement about this fic! It means so much!

* * *

Elena's POV

I hurried out of the shower to Damon's empty room. He had laid out what I was supposed to wear. I guess he loved mini skirts since that's mainly what my closet consisted of. He put out a tight black leather mini skirt with a crimson red lace top and black peep toe heels. Apparently a bra and panties weren't an option unless I wore them as an outfit in itself. He says other than that lingerie has no purpose. If I didn't know any better I'd say I was gonna look like a hooker, but I guess Damon knows best. I had to lie to myself to get myself dressed. He walked in as I put on my last shoe. I was all ready to go. He was always making me feel uneasy, as soon as he was in proximity of me, my whole body goes tense.

"You look- Wow," he said softly. And just like that I had a glimmer of hope. His eyes were warm, his body was relaxed, shoulders down. I blushed from his comment. Maybe he's letting his feelings in. I just want him to feel something for me.

"Thank you. I owe it all to you! Good choice," I grinned. I was trying too hard. He didn't like that I could tell. He furrowed his brow, and motioned me to follow him. I've never actually seen the rest of the boarding house until now. As soon as we came down the stairs I gasped at the size of room.

"It's a parlor, we haven't changed a thing about this house since 1860," he smiled. He looked as if he had gone to a happy place, where he was human again. His face looked so child-like for those few seconds.

"Wow, 1860? What was that like?" suddenly my interest was peaked. Maybe dwelling on this time period would keep him happy. But I knew I was wrong when his face went cold.

"I'd rather not. Nostalgia's a bitch," he said harshly, "Grab your jacket, let's go."

I shrugged on my leather jacket and followed him closely to his vintage 1967 Mustang. The color was a baby blue. It reminded me of those piercing eyes of his. I hopped in the car and we sped off into the night. We stopped at the Mystic Grill. I've been here so many times growing up. But since all my family died I could care less. I knew I would see people from school wondering where I've been. I belong to Damon now, so I'm pretty sure graduation is out of the question. He sat at the bar and motioned me to sit next to him.

"I'm gonna need everyone to leave the grill," he told the bartender, his eyes dilating after every word.

"Okay," she said rather monotone.

She made an announcement over her loud speaker telling everyone the grill was being closed early for private reasons. As soon as everyone was filing out. I heard Caroline's voice through the crowd. I sunk in my seat hoping she wouldn't see me. She had the capability of becoming a crazed neurotic control freak. Damon noticed my change in behavior and smirked devilishly at me. Soon it was just Damon and I left in the grill. I had no idea what he was up to. He got up and walked outside only to walk back in dragging Caroline by her wavy blonde hair.

"Damon, please don't hurt her! Anyone but Caroline!" I shrieked.

"Oh so this is Caroline? She's so beautiful isn't she? And she smells delicious," he said baring his fangs.

"Oh my god! Elena is this who you've been with? My mom's a sheriff you asshole! You better let us go or you'll be put away for a long time," she yelled.

"Mmm, feisty! Now I see where Elena gets it from," he said releasing her to run to me. She grabbed me in a hug searching her pockets for her cell phone frantically.

"Looking for this," he grinned waving her iPhone, "Well you won't be needing it." He then crushed it in his hands. I was speechless. This was my best friend. I can't let Damon hurt her, but I have to play along or he'll just kill me and turn another olive-skinned brunette like me tomorrow. Caroline was crying, and shaking in my hold. She was trembling with fear.

"Will you just shut her up already?" he said roughly.

"Care, look at me. I'm gonna make it better," I said softly. Holding her face in my hands I compelled her, "Calm down, no one's gonna hurt you. We're gonna have some fun and then you'll go home in one piece." She nodded her head and Damon rolled his eyes. I had to do something to make sure she would stay alive. I guess those nights of truth or dare would have to come in handy. I was still holding Caroline's face in between my palms. I leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. We always used to play around with each other when we had sleepovers, so it was nothing new for us. However the most we did was make-out and cuddle with each other. Damon looked utterly shocked at what I just did. He sped over with his inhuman speed.

"Wow, Elena. Didn't know you had a little thing for girls," he winked.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Damon," I continued, "We aren't gonna hurt her are we?"

"I was planning on killing her but you just gave me a better idea," he smirked.

He pulled Caroline close to him and started to kiss her neck. She was moaning clearly turned on by what was occurring. I was actually getting aroused just watching them interact.

"You'll enjoy this," he said as his pupils constricted. She nodded and he bit into her neck and she cried out in pleasure. I gasped suddenly scared he would take it too far. I reached for his arm and he batted it away.

"Wait your turn, don't worry, she's not dying tonight," he mumbled through the blood. I sighed in relief, but I was still feeling anxious not knowing what he had in mind. He finally pulled away from her neck, the blood is dripping down his lips and chin. I felt bold enough to grab his face in a passionate kiss. Licking Caroline's blood off his chin and sucking it off his lips gave me the sweetest rush. He moaned obviously pleased I decided to join the fun.

"Bite her," he commanded. Without hesitation I started a new wound on the other side of her neck. She was writhing against Damon's leg like a cat in heat ready for more.

"Fuck her, Damon. I wanna watch," I said darkly. Something about feeding on blood from the vein made me absolutely crazy. It feels like my whole body bursts into a sexual frenzy. It doesn't compare to blood bags at all. He grinned at me, and ripped Caroline's shirt open, exposing her perfect pair of C cups, that I always use to be jealous of.

"You're full of surprises aren't you, Elena?" he laughed. "I wanna watch you pleasure yourself as I fuck your best friend. Make it wet for me. Got it?"

"Yes Damon." I whispered, already soaking wet. I took my jacket off and hiked my skirt up as I sat on the bar spreading my legs, making myself comfortable. He already had himself and Caroline naked. I watched intently as he paid a lot of attention on her breast, kneading them in his hands making her weak to his touch. Seeing her so vulnerable reminded me of my first encounter with Damon. The flashbacks made me even hotter.

"You like watching me fuck your best friend," he groaned slamming her from behind. His words snapped me out of my flashback and I moaned in response. Caroline was moaning with every thrust, holding on to the bar to keep her balance from Damon's forceful thrusts. I was rubbing my clit furiously coming all over my hands, calling out Damon's name as I hit my orgasm. I knew he liked it when I gave him full credit. He continued fucking her, but I was in desperate need of his cock. Suddenly my urges took control and I pushed Damon away from Caroline. She whined at the loss and he was clearly pissed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he growled.

"Taking what I want," I purred. Sex seemed like the only real way to get through to him. I grabbed Caroline and took another bite from her open wound on her neck.

"Finish yourself off with you finger," I commanded to her. She didn't hesitate to start fingering her wet core. Damon looked at me still fuming with anger. I grabbed him in another heated kiss. We were exchanging spit and blood as our tongues swirled together. I wrapped my legs around him and he entered me swiftly.

"Fuck!" I screamed. Finally satisfied with his cock inside of me. My clit was pulsing hard and I glanced back at Caroline seeing her bring herself to climax. Damon pounded into me hard and rough, just the way I liked it. He was groaning ready to get his release. He slipped his hand on my clit and rubbed it at vampiric speed as he fucked me causing me to go over the edge. We came at once contracting together.

He sat me on the bar and I he started redressing himself. I picked Caroline's dress up off the floor and slipped it over her head. I bit my wrist and held it to her mouth. Finally I sat her up wiping the dried blood off her neck. My blood had instantly healed her wounds.

"Go home, and forget this ever happened." I directed. She nodded and hopped off the bar, and walked out as if nothing happened. I was just getting use to this compulsion thing, I was starting to like it.

"Nice work," he sped over to me choking and pinning me down against the bar, "Don't ever interrupt me while I'm fucking. Understand?" he pushed harder against my throat and then released. "We're going home." He led the way to the car as I shrugged my jacket on. I was more pissed off than I was sad. What was keeping me from turning it off. He did always say the emotion switch is the best thing about being a vampire. Maybe I might as well just turn it off.

I got in his car and turned my body toward the window, not wanting to even look at him. Would he rather have fuck and come inside Caroline than me? Ugh the jealousy and rage was boiling deep within me. He pulled my chin to face him and I pulled it away.

"I suggest you cooperate, or maybe you'd rather wake up chained to a wall," his voice was ice cold. I turned and faced him just to shut him up. He looked at me roughly and pushed harder on the gas. We were home in no time. I started walking up the stairs until he grabbed me.

"Downstairs," he motioned.

"Why? What's downstairs," I said with a little too much attitude. I was already pushing my luck and this might be the last straw.

"Looks like we're gonna do this the hard way," he looked at me like I was worthless and the pain shot me worst than a stake to the heart. He grabbed me and sped down into the basement locking me in some cell, "Bad girls don't sleep in beds," he smirked.

"What the fuck!" I ran up hitting the door with as much force as possible and it didn't budge. I was pounding it over and over as he walked away not even caring to look back.

"Fuck you! Damon!" I screamed, my voice cracked turning into a sob. "Please," I cried. I heard nothing but silence, and then the basement door shut.

* * *

Read and Review! I'll try to update as soon as I can! I love each and everyone who took the time to read this! Hope you liked it!


	6. I Want You

Thank you all for your reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to update I am having computer problems at the moment but I still put this chapter together for you all! Love you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Elena's POV

"Ahhh!" I screamed from the vervain being run up and down my arms from Damon. I was shackled to the wall with metal cuffs around my wrists and my ankles. He's been torturing me for the past two nights during the day he went wherever he felt like, until the night approached then he would come home and find some new way to harm me. He is ruining me. I can't stand to take this anymore. All these feelings cascading down upon me aren't worth it especially if he will never love me back.

"Will you ever behave yourself for me. Life would be much easier if you would, you know?" he grimaced.

"Damon... why did it have to be me? Why not some other girl? Why," I choked out holding in my tears.

"Because you look like... her," he said quietly.

"Who? Your last sex slave?" I coughed and he turned around facing me and cupping my face he planted a hungry kiss on my lips. He pulled away touching his lips and turning his back on me. He was mumbling to himself and his face was disgruntled. What was the matter with him? Who do I look like? Ugh all these questions and no answers. He walked out of his personal torture chamber and came back with a blood bag. I instantly forgot my questions all I could think about was blood. I was so weak and so hungry. He ripped the top off and put it to my lips to sip it down. I took huge mouthfuls since I wasn't sure how much he would give me. I finished the bag in seconds. I felt so much better. I felt the blood nourishing my body and it felt so amazing.

"You look like, Katherine," he whispered softly.

"Katherine?" I questioned surprised by his sudden innocence, "What was she like?" I said hoping I wasn't pushing my luck asking him about her.

He began to unshackle me, "Go get cleaned up baby," he smiled.

I sped up into the shower. As I turned the water on and I was cleansing my body my mind began to wonder. Katherine. He must have loved her. His face was so angelic and soft. I have never seen him so innocent, so child-like. There was something completely different than the normal treatment I was use to receiving from him. I wish he could be that way with me more often. I stepped out of the shower feeling so much better. I dried off and walked into Damon's room. He grabbed me unexpectedly pinning me against the wall.

"Now why would you walk around my room naked and think there wouldn't be any consequences, " he smirked. I smiled back and kissed him. It was a different kiss than how we normally kissed. There was an underlying passion involved this time. It wasn't the usual hungry dominant kisses I was used to receiving from him.

"Mmm, you're in a good mood," I said while I playfully ran my hands through his hair.

"I'm always in a good mood," he said while planting kissing down my neck and collarbone. He knew my neck was my sweet spot. My legs instantly parted and his thigh rubbed against my groin and he kissed me lighting all over my upper body. I felt my desire pool between my legs. I was so use to sex everyday. And the past two days he hadn't been fulfilling my sexual needs. Maybe because I was a 'bad girl' or so he thought. Damon definitely had a high libido, he was just like me. Just one touch and he would be rock hard, just like for me a simple brush of skin could make me wet. We are perfect for each other. I felt so aroused now, ready to please him in any way he demanded.

"Tell me about, Katherine, how you use to make her scream," I moaned, hoping for some dirty talk.

"Fuck Katherine, I want you Elena, only you," he said looking directly into my eyes. That was what I needed to hear, after everything that he put me through this was a turning point for me and it put a big smile on my face. He was showing me the real genuine feeling that I thought I would never see from him. I ripped his shirt open, buttons flying across the room. I was rushing to unbutton his pants but he stopped me before I could.

"I wanna take care of you first," he said seductively and he rushed me on to the bed. He placed tender kisses down my body. He kissed every inch of my body paying attention to all my curves and dementions. His lips finally reached my thighs and now I was arching completely off the bed. I didn't think twice to spread my legs. I am so needy. And the fact that he showing so much tenderness was driving me even crazier than all the other times. I was used to the normal hard fuck but now he was teasing me with a whole new side of him. Being slow and gentle was definitely a new approach for him and I was beginning to enjoy it.

"Tell me what to do," he whispered hovering over my heated core.

"Make me come Damon, please, I need you," I moaned in desperate need of him,

He started planting soft kisses on my hard bud. I started to squirm with pleasure, he pulled away to start kissing along my inner thighs. His tongue traveled up and down my wet slit, he was careful to avoid my clit only to make me want him more.

"Please Damon," I gasped writhing against as he held my hips down to keep me from moving. His eyes went dark. It was something about sex that just made him go into full dominant mode. He needed to be in control. He was the ruler of my body in this moment, and there was something so erotic about it. Without warning he shoved his two fingers into my core and used his thumb to stimulate my clit. I could barely handle the sensation. I shut my eyes right on the verge of my climax, but then he withdrew his now wet fingers.

"I want you to look at me. I want you to see my face when your body explodes and your come runs down my hand," he said darkly.

"Okay," I stuttered trying to regain my composure.

His fingers started up again working hard on my g-spot I thought I was going to overload from the heat between my legs. His thumb was rubbing my clit at vampiric speed, so fast, and so hard. My come was building and my release was on my way. I looked at him and found his piercing blue eyes staring back at me just waiting for me to get off.

"FUCK DAMON!" I screamed as my come blew all over his fingers. He smiled at me as I gasped for air trying to settle my breathing. He continued to watch me intently as his licked his fingers clean.

"You just taste better and better, baby." he laughed.

I giggled with him feeling a big smile plastered across my face, I loved how playful he was being. My eyes weighed heavily, I was hoping he would allow me to sleep. I really needed it. I closed my eyes and it felt like my body melted into the sheets. I was so exhausted. I felt his arms wrap around my waist from the back. Was Damon Salvatore cuddling with me? I was absolutely shocked by these turn of events. He nuzzled his face into the back of my neck, taking in my scent.

"What do you do to me, Elena Gilbert?" he sighed, "I want you, forever."

"I'm yours, always," I whispered back as we fell asleep into each others arms.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I apologize its kind of short! Lots more to come! Don't forget to review!


	7. Feel Something

Here's a new chapter thanks to all of you who are continuing to read my fic! So just a warning this chapter turned out very different from what I was originally going for. Some of you may hate me for this chapter but here goes nothing!

* * *

Elena's POV

My eyes fluttered open. I slept so well, probably the best since I've been with Damon. I turned over in bed only to find he was already gone. I sat up rubbing my eyes as he walked in.

"Good Morning sweetheart," he grinned handing me a glass of blood.

"You're awfully chipper," I said stretching out my arms and legs.

I felt like I was living in a parallel universe. Damon was being the good guy. Someone I could see myself with forever. All my emotions and feelings for him were flooding my brain. He was making me feel all warm and giddy inside, like I was a love drunk kid again.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" He questioned. He probably saw the completely stupid grin I was sporting on my face.

"Just thinking how crazy I am about you," I giggled.

"Could you be anymore cheesy? You know, Elena I-" he looked at me passionately. Suddenly catching himself, "I uh gotta get a shower.." He said walking toward the bathroom. And we're back to square one. He was always putting up walls. It was like he could never be himself with me, like showing vulberability would make him weak. I just want him to show some human emotion towards me. I want love from him. I heard the shower turn on and I walked into the steamy bathroom. I stepped in the shower behind him.

"I couldn't wait," I smirked wrapping my arms around him from behind. His body tightened a bit and within a few seconds his body relaxed. I started planting soft kisses down his back.

"Damon," my voice became needy.

"What Elena," his voice was so cold it made me shiver in the hot shower. Before I could respond he grabbed his towel and stepped out of the shower.

"Why do you do that?" I called to him. He stopped dead in his wet tracks.

"Watch your tone, Elena," his voice was dark.

I built up the courage to respond, "No. I won't watch my tone, Damon. I am sick of this! We take two steps forward and a hundred back. You're a coward, you can't let yourself feel. And that is why you will be eternally alone. Whether I'm here or not the last two hundred years or so that you have been alive have been useless to say the least, honestly if you're not gonna show any type of emotion.. You're- you're," I was stumbling over rmy words trying to find the best way to say this.

"I'm what?" He said his voice so low I could barely hear him.

"You're- better off dead," I surprised myself with my own words.

He ran to me at vampiric speed catching me off guard. He grabbed me in a choke hold against the wall. This was it he was going to kill me. I was fighting against his grip. He was shattering my airway with all his force. My hands fell to my sides and he finally let go as I fell to floor heaving to catch my breath.

"I have felt Elena, and it sucks! I thought for just a second you were learning what this relationship of ours entails. It's sex Elena. I don't love you! I turned you to be my submissive sex bitch. How many times must I tell you," he said shifting his eyes. He wouldn't dare look at me directly.

"You're lying," I coughed finally regaining my composure, "Just look at yourself! You're shaking, you can't even look me in the eye."

He slapped me hard knocking me back to the ground.

"When will you learn to shut your mouth!" He yelled picking me up and tossing me hard against the wall next to his bed. The blow was so hard the force cracked his drywall.

"What about Katherine," I coughed my voice to weak to yell, "you said you've felt once! Was it with Katherine?"

"I loved Katherine," he whispered. Katherine seemed to be his weak spot. Anytime I mentioned her all his features lightened and relaxed.

"And how did it make you feel being with her," I was hoping he'd engage in this conversation with me. I knew it was most likely my last hope.

His face softened, "She made me feel so free. She was sexy, but it was in more ways than one. Her personality exceeded her looks no matter how drop dead gorgeous she was. I could be myself with her and she said she loved me for it. We had passion, excitement, and even a little danger. You know she was afraid to tell me she was a vampire, worried I would never agree to be with her. I proved her wrong though, I turned for her.." His voice faded out.

"You mean she turned you so that you two could live together eternally?"

"No! I would have done anything to spend eternity with her! I loved her! That was my way of showing her devotion! I wanted to belong to her forever."

"Well it clearly didn't work out as planned. What happened," I could see how emotional this was making him, so I kept a somber voice.

"I knew what it took to become a vampire. I had to die with vampire blood in my system. I always loved letting her feed from me, but I would feed from her as well to help me heal quickly. One night I was finally ready, finally done making excuses. I took my father's handgun and I shot myself in the chest. I pierced my lung so it was a very slow and painful death, but I figured anything was worth it, especially for Katherine's affections," his eyes were dazed as her recalled those memories.

"Was she pleased?" I asked.

"Well actually when I came to show her my act of undying love, she laughed in my face," his voice cracked, "and that's not even the worst part."

"Damon, it's o-" I said full of remorse before he cut me off.

"She was fucking my little brother, Stefan."

"I'm so sorry," I said cupping his face in my hands. His eyes had tears welled up in them. "I know it hurts right now Damon, but you can get through it! Don't shut out your feelings to cope. You have to be strong and move on. Move on with me!" I held him tightly feelng his erection pressed firmly against my leg.

"Elena- I.." He looked down and I saw his tear hit the ground.

"Shhh, it's okay Damon. I forgive you. I'm not Katherine. I would never hurt you. You do know that don't you?" I said begnning to coyly stroke his hard cock in my hands. He deserved some real love for pouring his heart out like that for me. I could show him he doesn't need Katherine.

He wrapped his arms around me tight holding me in his embrace. This was the moment I've been dying for. He was feeling, showing me his humanity. His hands were slowly sliding down my back, When they finally reached my ass, he gripped it firmly in his hands picking me up as I wrapped my legs around him. He gave me a slow passionate kiss, with light tongue. It was beautiful.

"Thank you Elena," his voice was just above a whisper.

"Of course, Damon. Now how about we go finish that shower of ours?" I asked playfully as he released me allowing me to stand before him.

He smirked as his eyes followed me to the bathroom. Until I stopped when I heard a noise come from outside Damon's window. It was like the sound of glass shattering, we heard something break. I looked at him suddenly scared he sped over to the window to get a look at what we just heard. Before we could turn around a voice I didn't recognize began to speak, "Hello Damon."

"Brother."

* * *

Okay my loves what did you think? I officially added Stefan to the story! Don't worry Delena is still MAIN! There may be some minor Stelena scenes we'll see... I hope you guys don't hate me! Leave me reviews!


	8. Only You

Thank you all for your reviews! Just a warning Stefan is kind of in his ripper stage in this fic, so he's pretty sassy. But he's still the pretentious bastard from the show, so don't worry about him stealing Damon's lines or anything! Without further adieu enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Elena's POV

Damon looked at his brother fiercely. I felt awkward just standing there. Stefan cocked his head toward me and in a flash was standing an inch away from my face. He took a lock of my hair in his hand and twirled it around his finger studying my face closely.

"Katherine," he whispered.

"No I'm not her, I-," I felt breathless suddenly losing my train of thought.

He let go my strand of hair and walked over to Damon.

"Well brother I think you owe me an explanation," he laughed to Damon.

"I don't owe you anything," Damon replied dryly.

Maybe you've noticed she has a shocking resemblance to someone we know, Katherine!" He yelled.

Damon ignored him while he poured himself a glass of bourbon, "What are you doing here brother?"

"Well this is our house, meaning partially mine, therefore I live here. But Damon you are asking the wrong question. The real question is where you found this gorgeous girl, I mean she's breath-taking really," he said sardonically as he looked back at me.

"Elena, why don't you go get our shower ready?" he smiled at me, though his eyes were full of rage. I nodded and turned away.

"Wow Elena is a beautiful name, and she's so obedient, does she fetch too?"

I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a deathly stare. I didn't respond to his comment, I just shut the bathroom door and tried to focus on the two brothers. I turned the shower on and listened carefully to their conversation. Suddenly I heard a slam. I slightly opened the bathroom door so I could see what was going on. Damon had Stefan pinned against the wall, choking him with his tight grip.

"Now let's try this again, Why are you here?! Did Katherine dump your ass? I doubt you just came back to Mystic Falls for some casual brother bonding! So what is it," he said as he pushed harder on his airway. Stefan was turning red fighting to get out of this position. Finally Damon released him as he fell to the floor.

"Care to join us, Elena," Stefan wheezed as he gasped for air. He was coughing regaining his normal color. Shit he must of heard when I opened the bathroom door. Damon shot me a look and nodded for me to come out. I went right to Damon's side and he put his arm around me marking his territory for Stefan. I snuggled into his chest to show his brother who I belonged to. Stefan finally attained his balance standing on to his feet, "Well isn't this cozy, it's not the last you two have seen of me," he snarled and in an instant he was gone.

"That's your brother? The one who stole Katherine from you?"

"Yep that's Stefan, he's the good brother," Damon sighed looking down to the floor.

"Well not from what I saw," I replied facing him, "Hey, look at me," I took his face in my hands.

"What, Elena," he was trying to shut me out again, and I wasn't about to let that happen. We have come so far.

"Listen to me Damon. I'm not Katherine. I don't want him. It's you. It's only you," His body relaxed in my hold. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I bit his lip causing him to become weak in my arms. I pushed him against the wall pulling away from the kiss. I can't begin to describe the way he looks at me. It was like he was falling for me as deeply as I was for him. I began to unbutton his pants, freeing his hardened member, as his pants dropped to the floor around his ankles.

"Elena," he hissed biting back a moan. I immediately dropped to my knees, as I held his cock tight in my hand and began to jerk him off firmly as I looked up at him. I shoved him deep into my mouth. His groans were so low and raw, they made me very aroused as my core quivered beneath me. I remembered to relax my throat as I took him as deep as I could without gagging. He grabbed my head and was fucking my mouth and I was reveling in the moment. Finally he held my head as he came into my mouth and I swallowed every delicious drop. His legs were shaking as he leaned against the wall catching his breath.

"How about that shower, Damon," I smirked standing back up.

"How about a bath, babe," he said in a low whisper. I nodded and followed his lead to the bathroom. He began to fill the bath, and the scent of vanilla and his signature musk filled the room. He left the room to dispose of his clothing. I saw a book of matches and candles in each corner of the bathroom. I heard him moving around in the bedroom, so I quickly lit a couple candles and took off my robe and slid into the warm bath.

"Wow, you look," he was stunned when he walked in the bathroom. The sight of my olive skin glistening from the heat in the bath, as I wore my most seductive look left him breathless.

"Come on Damon, the bath is perfect," I said looking at him darkly. Damon approached the bathtub and dropped his robe to the floor completely exposing himself to me. He stepped in and sat directly in front of me. The way he looked at me was enough to make me shiver. He was so dark and so possessive in the way he looked at me, and yet there was an underlying emotion that he was showing just through his eyes. Almost like love but not quite there yet. It was kind of just a hint of affection, and I was so grateful for that. I loved when he showed emotion. I was returning the look much deeper with hints of devotion and admiration for this vampire who I could hate one day and be irrevocably smitten with the next. He was changing me and I was changing him.

"I wonder how long I can hold my breath," he smirked finally breaking the silence. He ran his hand up and down my legs. I giggled like a little school girl with a crush. He placed one of his hands between my legs, with his thumb rubbing at my clit and his middle finger teasing my core with slight penetration. My breath hitched, and my legs immediately opened wide. He seductively grinned and went under the water. Without warning his tongue was on my clit teasing back and forth. I shifted in the bathtub causing water to spill over the edges. My hands ran to Damon's hair as I grabbed and tugged at it as he made me come directly in his mouth.

"D-Damon," I was quivering and he would not let up. I felt his lips quirk up in a smile against my sensitive nub. He came up from the water and began kissing me furiously. He positioned himself right between my legs and lunged deep into me. Our bodies were tightly pressed together. Like two puzzle pieces, we were the perfect fit. I sank my fangs into his shoulder and he moaned showing he was pleasantly surprised. I pulled back relishing in the blood and the sex.

"Fuu- Oh Damon, fuck me," I moaned in his ear. He pulled my hair down my back exposing my throat and he bit into my neck causing me complete ecstasy. He was coming and I was coming as we were wrapped in each others arms. He leaned back and rested against the back of the bathtub and I rested my head against his chest.

"Elena..?" Damon questioned.

"Hmm," I replied sounding as exhausted as I felt.

"Don't ever leave me. I want it to be you, forever. Only you," he whispered into my hair as he planted gentle kisses on the crown of my head.

"I won't Damon. I'm yours forever."

* * *

So I hope I made up for Stefan drama. I can't promise it's always gonna be this sweet but you'll have to stay tuned to see for yourselves ;)! Don't forget to review!


	9. Dominance

So firstly I am so sorry how long it took me to update! I hope this makes up for it! This chapter is pretty long but a lot happens in this chapter! Anyways enjoy :)

* * *

Elena's POV

Days had passed by and I felt like I was living a fairy tale. Damon was the perfect lover. Sometimes we would just spend the whole day in bed with each other learning our likes and dislikes all over again. It seemed like we were past the worst and he was possibly falling in love with me. I always wondered if he was, or if he did would he even tell me? We'd been together for over 3 months, and we've spent them together constantly. I truly believe he knows me better than anyone ever has. Of course he's still demanding and being dominant is sort of his kink factor, but I wasn't complaining. I did love it when he told me what to do. I could get off just on his words alone. I'm not gonna lie, I loved getting in his head when I got the chance though seldom. He was older so he was much stronger and he could feel me coming miles away. But sometimes he would let me into his head and I would give him dreams where I was the dominant one. He would never admit it but I knew he liked being at my mercy for a change.

I heard a crash downstairs snapping me out of my reverie. I sat up in the bed focusing on the sounds in the distance. Damon had just left why is he back so soon? I hopped of the bed and made my way downstairs.

"Hello Elena," the voice I heard made me freeze in my tracks.

"Stefan." I said letting my eyes turn dark. I turned around to face him and my heart dropped. He had Caroline. Although I had turned my back on her after our threesome adventure, I didn't want anything to happen to her. She was still my best friend.

"Elena, he said he's gonna kill me," Caroline cried. I saw her blood running down her neck from a freshly bitten wound.

"Stefan let her go now!" I grunted angrily feeling the veins pump around my eyes.

"That wouldn't be fun now would it? I told you that you didn't see the last of me. What are the odds I would run into your best friend? Would you like to know how me and bubbly Caroline met?"

"Stefan I'm not playing your games! Let her go or else!" I flashed my fangs at him, though he looked unaffected.

Rolling his eyes at me he continued, "Anyways, I met her at the grill and I told her how hot I thought she was. Needless to say she took me back to her place and I fucked her senseless. Now here's where it gets interesting. She had a picture of you two on her dresser and she told me all your dirty little secrets," he grinned.

"You're fucking sick," I replied crossing my arms.

"Your friend here happens to like it, isn't that right Care," he said tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. She nodded clearly frightened by him. I looked down at her and smiled letting her know everything would be okay.

"Okay Stefan so let me get this straight. Because I would never like you, you go after my best friend? Ha, Classic really," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. He licked his lips and walked over to me. I looked at him full of disgust.

"I bet Damon didn't even tell you what really happened with Katherine."

"He told me enough, plus honestly I don't really care. Katherine was his past and I plan on being his future, so why don't you go find someone else to bother?" I replied.

"Wow, he's really done a number on you," he laughed, "You really think you're in love? You don't know Damon. He is a manipulative crazed asshole and I guess you'll figure that out the hard way." He turned his back on me and was pulling Caroline toward the door.

"Fuck you Stefan, you're the manipulative crazy asshole, you're working so hard to break us up for no reason! You're bitter and jealous and its pathetic! Maybe Katherine fell for that but I won't!"

"Well at least I know you have the Petrova fire that Katherine had, but lets see how you handle this," he grabbed Caroline tightly.

"Stefan stop right now!"

"Too late," and he snapped her neck and her lifeless body fell to the floor. I fell to my knees and tears began to roll down my cheeks. The front door opened and Damon was standing there looking at me as Stefan sped out of the boarding house. Damon's eyes followed him but he didn't chase after him. He stayed with me.

"Stefan just- he just killed-," I choked on a sob looking up at him in the doorway. He looked helpless. Damon ran over to comfort me. He knelt down and put his arm around me. He touched Caroline's dead body and she awoke on the floor gasping for air.

"Oh my god, Care! Are you okay?! I thought he killed you," I hugged her tightly.

"Elena. She's-" Damon said unable to make eye contact with me.

"What Damon?"

"She's in transition."

My heart hit the floor. No, she can't be turning into a vampire. I never wanted this for her. She doesn't deserve this at all. She was suppose to grow old and have a family. She was gonna be a fucking soccer mom! Oh no the tears are flowing again. Damon embraced me and I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Don't worry he'll pay for this, shh it's okay Elena, I'm here," he said planting kisses on my temple to calm me down.

"I'm gonna kill him, one day I will kill Stefan," I replied with pure hatred in my voice. His body tightened against me at my words but he continued consoling me.

"Elena, what's going on?" Caroline finally broke the silence.

"We have to talk," I answered walking her to Damon's room and closing the door.

After I explained and answered all her questions about becoming a vampire she laughed and then she cried, and now she was getting ready to complete the transition. I explained to her that her options were to feed or die, as harsh as it sounded there was no better way to put it. I handed her a blood bag and walked out of the room giving her a moment of privacy to make the final decision.

"How's she doing?" Damon asked quietly.

"I think she's gonna complete the transition. Damon we have to keep her here. She's not stable out there, and what if Stefan takes her and they go on a killing spree! I just can't allow her to leave and she's my best friend," I was rambling.

"Hey of course it's fine, she's got spunk, and maybe we can have some fun together again," he winked. I started to blush and giggle as I replayed that night at the grill in my head again. Only he could get me to laugh in this dreadful moment.

"You're perfect you know that," I smiled at him with more tears filling my eyes.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, No more tears. And I know," he smirked and wrapped his arms around me kissing me on the forehead.

Caroline walked out smiling. I ran up to her, "Care are you okay?"

"I- I feel amazing 'Lena. Drinking blood was like something I've never experienced and my senses are at new heights. I feel awesome!"

I was so shocked at how she was handling this! I was an emotional mess when I turned. I hugged her tightly holding back more tears. I was so happy that she adjusted so well. I was not expecting this.

"Hey don't get all emotional on me," she laughed, "by the way some memories I didn't know happened came back."

"Um Caroline, I- uh- Damon-" I was at a loss for words.

"I remember what you and Damon did to me at the grill," she said uneasy, and I could see the fire in her eyes.

I pulled back bracing myself for her rage. Her face looked unsettled until she couldn't hold it in anymore and she smiled so brightly. We both started laughing hysterically.

"I think enjoyed myself," she winked, "I wish I could actually remember how I felt though."

"We can always help you remember," Damon chimed in. He walked over to Caroline he looked at me hesitantly. I nodded at him giving him permission to continue. He tucked her wavy blonde hair behind her ear and planted a light kiss on Caroline's lips and she moaned in response. She looked at me stunned by what was happening. I took her off guard when I pulled her in and I kissed her neck and then her jaw and finally her lips, then Damon looked at me hungrily and we started devouring each others mouths as Caroline watched wide-eyed. She only knew me and innocent little Elena, so I knew this was pretty shocking for her to take in.

"We're gonna have so much fun together," Damon smirked leading the way to his bedroom as Caroline and I followed unable to keep our hands off each other. I let Damon get further ahead til he was out of ear shot.

"Caroline lets be his sex slaves, he loves that," I whispered in her ear. She giggled and nodded. She was always up for role play. We followed Damon into his room.

"What would like us to do Master," I smirked at him and his eyes lit up aware I was gonna let him live out his favorite fantasy.

"I want you to undress each other, slowly," he said seductively.

"Yes Master," we said simultaneously.

I began to run my hands up Caroline's bare legs as I pulled her skirt down. Her skin was always so soft and silky. She ripped my shirt and bra off in one swift movement surprised at her newly acquired strength. Damon laughed to himself and I decided ripping each others clothes off was probably much sexier. I ripped her blouse off and of course she wasn't wearing a bra, typical Caroline. She moaned and pulled my pants down we were both standing in just our panties. I was so wet and I could smell that Caroline was too.

"What would you desire now Master," Caroline asked.

"On your knees, both of you," he said unzipping his pants, letting his large member out as his pants hit the floor. He stepped out of them and walked closer to us. I didn't waste time, as soon as he was in reach I took him deep in my mouth. He hissed in pleasure as Caroline started taking his balls in her mouth. She rubbed my clit while I sucked him off. She was quite the multi-tasker. I was grinding against her hand and taking Damon further and further down my throat. Then we switched, I went down to his balls while Caroline deep throated his large cock. After fucking her mouth for a while he pulled back.

"Get on the fucking bed, both of you," his voice dark with desire.

Caroline laid on his bed and spread her legs immediately waiting for his throbbing cock to enter her. She looked so fucking sexy spread wide like that. Anything she did could turn me on. I got on the bed next to her and spread my legs also. He walked over stroking his cock with one hand as he positioned himself at Caroline's entrance rubbing the tip of his cock against her wet center which was driving her crazy.

He looked at me, "Sit on her face while I fuck her," he commanded.

I positioned my wet core right over her mouth as he finally entered into her. She bit back a moan against my quivering core. She started licking me slowly up and down while I was grinding against her tongue with every movement. I could feel my come dripping down into her mouth. Then she started fucking me with her tongue, I was squirming over her mouth continually losing my balance by being so caught up in the pleasure. Finally she put her hands on my hips steady me as she continued to satisfy me. Damon held my face and starting making out with me as he was fucking her. I had never been in this position before but I was loving it. I was repeatedly coming into Caroline's mouth and she swallowed every sweet drop.

"Fuck her, Master," I moaned between kisses, "Maker her fucking scream!" He started pounding her core harder with ever thrust.

"Fuck! I'm coming Master, I'm coming," Caroline shrieked beneath us.

"We wanna taste your sweet come Master, let us taste it please," I said coyly.

He pulled out of Caroline and we both got off the bed quickly and fell to our knees. I wrapped my hand around his throbbing cock and jerked him off for a few more seconds and he let his load out all over us. I licked every drop off of Caroline and she did the same with me. Finally we got back on the bed steadying our breaths as we came down from our orgasmic high.

"I could get use to this," Caroline said closing her eyes drifting into sleep.

"Thank you Damon," I grinned at him.

"Thank you for the dominance" he smirked catching his breath.

"My pleasure," I giggled as I curled up next to him and we all drifted into darkness.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's a lot going on! Hopefully I didn't disappoint, love you all! Don't forget to review! Just a reminder they help me update faster, so always review! XOXO


	10. Tell Me

Okay so it's been such a long time since I've updated! I am sorry, and I hope this chapter makes it up to all of my loyal readers! (FYI: About 2 weeks have passed since the last chapter.)

* * *

"So this is what life's been like Lena? I mean you've got it made," Caroline said as she rolled over on Damon's now made bed. Damon was in the shower and Caroline and I had just finished getting dressed. So it was definitely time for much needed girl talk from my best friend.

"Yeah. I mean I was not expecting to become a vampire and now look at me, I love it! I have embraced who I truly am. Ever since my family died I needed something, maybe someone," I trailed off.

"Oh I see, Damon right?" She grinned, "Hey I'm all for it he's so hot! Not to mention good in the sack!"

"Care! Shut up!" I laughed, "I really missed you! How are you by the way, your transition went well and you seem to be adjusting."

"Elena can you stop parenting for five seconds?! I'm fine, and you and Damon have been more than helpful in and out of the bedroom," she giggled.

"Okay well now that Damon got you your ring and your cravings are under control you don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"I get it. You want alone time with your sexy vampire boyfriend," she winked, "I think I wanna leave Mystic Falls for a while anyways. Do

some traveling you know?"

"Awe that sounds great Care! And I'm not trying to get rid of you! There's just some unresolved tension between Damon and I," my voice cracked and I hoped Caroline didn't catch it.

"Well? Spill!" she urged.

"I love him. I've known for a while and before you got turned I think just maybe he might love me back. I mean he is controlling and arrogant, but then he's sweet and caring. It's like he's never been loved and that's why he's so possessive towards me. I still grow timid when we're alone," I confessed. It felt good to finally say what's been weighing on my heart for so long.

"Wow, I had no idea! I mean I know you like him and he likes you it's obvious. I mean I've seen you guys in the throws of passion," she laughed.

"The throws of passion?" I leaned over and hit her with a pillow.

"Hey?! Well from your best friend, I just think you should tell him, once I leave. And you can't be scared when it's just you two alone! Stand your ground, show him Elena Gilbert is a force to be reckoned with! And remember you can't jump with out the risk of falling," She leaned in and hugged me tightly. She was right, sure I was apprehensive to put my heart out on the line for a man who kidnapped me and turned me into a vampire and at some points made my life hell, but over last few months I've fallen deeply in love with that man. The bathroom door opened snapping me out of my reverie. Steam poured out into the room along with a wet Damon with his towel hanging dangerously low.

"Miss me?" He smirked as I stared at his glistening body wide eyed. Relax Elena you've seen him this way for so long. I was always so affected by him.

"Caroline is leaving soon, she's made plans to travel," I said quickly gathering my thoughts.

"Wow that's great blondie! You'll be missed," he bowed dropping his towel and pulling on a pair of black boxer briefs. Caroline and I exchanged looks about his large member. Caroline winked at me as I fiddled nervously with my hair.

"I do have to say I'll miss our little ménage threesome thing we had going. It had a kink to it," he laughed.

"I'm sure Elena can give you all you need. She'll be sure to fulfill all your desires, I'm sure of it," Caroline replied. Wow smooth Caroline. I cocked my head to her giving her the death stare when Damon wasn't looking. He pulled on a shirt to go with his worn down jeans and looked at me and smiled. I must say I did miss our one on one interaction. He could be so controlling and overbearing, but he would show me his vulnerable side as well. He only showed his unguarded side when it was just me and him, alone. But having Caroline here made me more at ease and now that she was getting ready to leave all my nerves came rushing back. She grabbed her bags and we walked her to the door.

"Aw Care! I'm gonna miss you!" I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh stop, no water works! You've got my number, we'll be in touch! Plus we're vampires now I'll see you in a couple decades and we will still look as sexy as we do now," she winked. Caroline was always so flighty and free spirited it was something I envied about her. I was the over thinker. She always knew how to feel at ease even in the toughest situations.

"Bye Barbie," Damon called as she walked out the door.

"Later Salvatore," she turned away and loaded her brand new car. She had only stayed with us for two weeks and it felt like I was losing another part of my family all over again. Her car pulled off and it was back to me and Damon. Alone. Damon shut the door and in and instant was pinning me against the wall by the fireplace.

"What are you doing," I panicked. No Caroline to defuse anything from going over the top. I on the other hand didn't know how to control Damon, or if he was even controllable for that matter. I knew sometimes he would let his guard down just for me, but I didn't know how.

"I missed it just being us," he whispered tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I did too D-Damon," I stuttered.

"Tell me do I frighten you? It's not like you don't know me by now," He breathed heavily as he tilted his head examining me with his icy blue eyes.

"No, why would you?" I replied as I swallowed the lump in throat. He picked me against the wall wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt his cock nice and hard pressing on my core.

"You just seem, a bit, flustered," he grinned, his tone still low as he continued stroking my face gently looking at me with his possessive stare.

"I'm fine Damon," I said gaining the confidence to rock my hips against him, so my core would grind against his hard cock. He smirked that devilish grin I haven't seen in a while, since Caroline had been staying with us.

"Make your move, Damon," I quipped sounding as arrogant as I could muster. Without hesitation he started kissing me hungrily not wasting a breath. I moaned over and over again in his mouth as I occasionally slipped my tongue in and out at my attempt to tease him. He spun me around and sped over to the parlor and crashed on top of me as we hit the floor. The carpet helped cradle my body from his roughness. Tearing my dress down the middle, he exposed my breasts.

"No bra, Elena. I'm shocked," he said mockingly as his fangs sunk into my breast.

"Fuck!" I moaned not expecting him to bite. I rolled over, now on top of him, dominating him. I pulled his shirt off over his head as I planted wet kisses down his chest all the way down to his little line of hair leading to his happy trail. He didn't waste time unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his underwear letting his cock spring free.

"My turn," I smirked suddenly gaining the confidence I thought was completely lost. I started to jerk him off furiously until he was rock hard. I pulled off what was left of my ripped dress. As it fell to the floor I stood completely naked in front of him. He smirked realizing I wasn't wearing panties either. I'll thank Caroline for the tip later. I quickly positioned him at my entrance flashing my wet core toward him. I slid down onto his hard cock hissing at the pleasure and pain. I could never get over the size of him.

"Oh god! Fuck me," I moaned, as I bounced up and down on his hard cock.

"I wanna taste you," he said into between breaths. I hopped off and laid on the floor spreading my legs as wide as I could. I was so aroused and I needed this now. He took his middle and forefinger and began running it up and down my wet slits. I arched back pushing my hips in the air wanting more.

"Easy Elena, just relax," he cooed. With those words he thrust those two fingers inside me finally putting his tongue on my clit. He pumped deep inside me hitting my g-spot as his tongue tortured my bundle of nerves. I writhed beneath him until I couldn't handle it anymore. Before long I was coming in his mouth and he swallowed every bit of me. He ended by swirling his tongue in my juices one last time getting the last few drops of me into his mouth. I lay exhausted on the ground coming down from my high, still shaking from my orgasm.

"I'll never get over how amazing you taste. Now finish me," he commanded as he pumped his cock in his hands. I got up onto my knees and took him deep down my throat. I was spinning my tongue in all directions wanting to taste his delicious come. After a few minutes he completely unloaded in my mouth. I swallowed it down relishing in the sweet taste that is Damon Salvatore.

"Damon," I said catching my breath.

"Yes, Lena," he breathed.

"Tell me," she whispered.

"Tell you what?" he questioned as his eyebrows knitted together.

"Tell me you love me," I said and his face went blank.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! This fic will have 1 or 2 more chapters left! Don't forget to review!

(Shameless self promotion for a new fic I just wrote, for Teen Wolf. Please check it out if you haven't already!)


End file.
